Furball
by Holy Trinity
Summary: A spell on James backfires and turns him into something which happens to catch the long desired Lily Evans' eye.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Lilly Marie Evans…. All red hair, green eyes and smiles. His eyes followed her as she crossed the lawn and sat down on the bank near the lake. He'd spent most of his days at Hogwarts staring at her wondering why his eyes were always drawn to her. She wasn't the prettiest girl around to other people, but James found her stunning. Instead of curves and pouts she was light and air. She was sensible and did her school work dutifully. Not the kind of girl he'd usually date, so why was he so fascinated by her? Maybe because she HATED him. He stared moodily out the window again.

In the corner of the room Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had created a little huddle. Snatches of their conversation were drifting over to the boy by the window but he was too occupied with Lily to listen.

_Obsessed, I'm telling you, he's going to become one of those stalkers._

_He'll end up with a restraining order or something, I think we need to snap him out of it._

_What do you propose?_

_How about a little wake up call? We can get him to notice other girls, Annie's been throwing herself at him all day and he hasn't even noticed._

_A love potion!_

_Those are dangerous_

_Well we'll water it down!_

_Nah, too messy, I think we need an attracting cloud…._

_A what?_

_Simple my dear Wormtail, it will cause our Jamsie boy to wake up and smell the coffee._

_Coffee?_

_Girls you dope!_

_Oh_

_Right, the spells in that book from the restricted section, you know the one we used when we made the Slytherin's profess their love for Gryffindor's…_

"_Loaded with Love?"_

_That's the one Lupey!_

_Lupey?_

_Just something I'm trying, you know to tie in with the –ey theme of your name. And you can call me Paddy and we can call Pete Wormy and we can all live happily ever after…_

THWACK

"OW!"

Half the commen room turned at Sirius's affronted yell. Looking innocent Remus replaced the advanced transfiguration tome on his lap and flicked through it, humming.

Rubbing his head and glaring mutinously at Remus, Sirius spoke again. "Right, who's gonna do the spell?"

"Don't you need to look it up first?" asked Remus. If possible Sirius's glare doubled in inensity, "NO. I know it off by heart".

He bounded up to James and prodding him with his wand, uttered the words of the spell. Unfortunatly for Sirius, he had rather a patchy memory, so when the large cloud from his wand dispersed it really should have been no surprise that instead of a love struck James, sitting primly on the windowsill, there was a a tiny, bewilderd, jet black kitten.

* * *

Like it?

Hate it?

Tell me by clicking on the button that says REVEIW!


	2. Stupid tails

James Potter felt ridiculously small

A second ago the room had been perfectly normal and James sized, now it felt like giants had invaded it and stretched it out for their use.

James had been minding his own business, gazing adoringly at Lilly out of the window when the room exploded in a cloud of dust. He had no idea what had just happened but Sirius standing in front of him, wand in hand and guilty expression plastered to his face gave him some idea.

Flicking his tail he narrowed his eyes angrily and…

Wait

His tail?

He froze and turned his head to look behind him. Instead of seeing his beautifully sculpted behind as he expected, James Potter was greeted with a furry backside complete with fuzzy tail.

Trying to see more, he got up and started craning his neck, attempting to see behind the black furry lump and trying in vain to stop his extra appendage from moving. The tail however had a different plan.

* * *

This, just happened to be the moment Lilly Marie Evans, red hair, green eyes and all, climbed into the common room. Lilly trying to see what all the commotion was, came over just in time to see a very small and messy kitten chasing his tail and getting exceptionally dizzy. The crowd parted slightly to let her through, a few departing with knowing smiles, the rest with their attention firmly fixed on the adorable kitten who by now had grown too dizzy and was sitting upright on the windowsill, swaying slightly.

* * *

James felt sick. The entire room was spinning and he could feel himself moving with it. 

Stop.

The tail….. was still.

Slowly, with one eye narrowed in fierce concentration, he inched his feet away from the tip that was poking out from behind him….lowered his head….lifted his bottom in the air….and pounced.

* * *

By now Lilly Evans' gaze was glued to the charming kitten who was hopping like a mad pot trying to pounce on it's own tail. 

"Whose is she?" she asked.

The kitten suddenly fell still. It whipped it's head around searching for something before it's eyes alighted on Lilly who was regarding it in vague amusement. The kitten drew it's furry body up quickly and stared at her with something akin to horror.

It glanced furtively around the windowsill and then re-bestowing its gaze on Lilly, licked its paw and began rubbing the fur on top of it's head with it.

The action was so James Potter that Lilly burst out laughing. Everyone else started giving her strange looks, all except for Sirius who was giving the kitten an evil glare which it was ignoring. As quickly as though he'd been hit on the head, Sirius suddenly beamed at Lilly.

"Lillykins!"

Lilly gazed at him warily, "Yes?"

"How would you like to do me a favor? Not a big one…" He backtracked on seeing the look on her face, "Just a small one?"

Sighing, Lilly nodded in compliance.

"Excellent! Well you see James is …. a little ill, and he needs someone to look after Kitty here mean while."

"Why can't you look after him?"

Sirius suddenly sneezed, "I'm a..a…achooo! Alergic."

Lilly was about to refuse when her gaze again landed on the kitten, which was staring up at her with huge brown eyes and something in her gave in.

"Fine" she said, "What's her name?"

At this the kitten let out yowl of indignation. Staring at it is surprise she asked againtentatively "His name?"

* * *

James was seething. He was a cat; Lilly thought he was a girl and he couldn't catch his own stupid tail. 

What more could go wrong?

Lilly asked Sirus what he was called and he took it all back. The smirk on Sirius' overlarge face was far too smug for his taste.

"Schnookems"

What.

Schnookems?

James Potter was not going to be called that hideous name even once, let along for god knows how long he was stuck like this!

And it was all Sirius' fault!

Lilly Evans voice suddenly broke through his fog of rage, apparently yelling at Sirius to leave him alone. Sirius who was currently clicking his fingers at him

Why if he could just go up there and scratch the…

Suddenly with a lurch in his stomach, James was swept up in soft, pale hands and clutched gently to a warm, softly heaving chest draped with long curls.

James really loved Sirius.

The nicest friend a guy could have, his best buddy.

James Potter had his head on Lilly Evans' chest, all was right in the world.

He let out a rusty purr.

* * *

What did you think? I knew the view points switched but I tried make it clear. Thank you soooo much for all your reviews, (esp. the person who said they'd give it a chance), I'm sorry I can't thank you individually but my school servers gay and it will block me from in around two minutes.

Anyone want to beta? I really need on as I don't have time to go over this myself. I'm right in the middle of GCSE's.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!

xxx

D

P.s if you like this go check out my other storys!


	3. A day in the live of James Potter

A/N: Gomen Gomen!I KNOW! I KNOW! Its been ages! Sorry! But GCSE's are well and truly over and my parents can't nag because I got good results! With last minute revision! (who said you had to work during study-leave?)_ Neko! James gives each reviewer a cookie! He is also open to receiving his own fanmail (which he will answer at the bottom of each page x_

Enjoy….

* * *

James Potter was deposited on the end of a soft bed smelling faintly of lavender and washing up powder. He blearily looked around him and tried to stand up, but his little body exhausted, he curled up in a little ball and fell fast asleep. 

Lilly looked at the bundle of black fur on her bed, gently moving up and down and smiled. She reached out a slender arm and gently stroked the top of the kittens head a few times before grabbing her books and a quill. And this dear readers, is where we leave them for the night, Lilly Evans scribbling furiously, blue ink bottle tipping precariously beside her, and James Potter fast asleep, little furry body rising and falling softly with each breath.

* * *

The next morning James Potter was rudely awaked by a piercing alarm that nobody seemed to want to turn off. After a few minutes of incessant beeping, during which James had tried to shield his throbbing ear drums by burrowing his head under the duvet but suddenly he was unceremoniously dragged out from under his hiding place just as the beeping stopped. 

Unfamiliar hands were locked firmly around him and last nights feeling of sailing through the air VERY insecurely, returned. Girls voices formed a buzz of inane chatter round his head, and James gave up on feeling sick for a moment as he tried to discern Lily's. Because of the intensity of his concentration, he had absolutely no idea of his destination, and so it came as a very large shock as he was suddenly dropped into a stone sink of freezing cold water.

Lilly Evans slept straight through the alarm and chatter, as usual not even twitching through the morning din. A sudden screech, however, caused her to sit bolt upright, her hand pressed against her thumping heart. The screech was followed by another, more plaintive, coming from the direction of the bathroom.

A quick scan of the bed and then the room showed that "Shnookems" was nowhere in sight, and so panic setting in, Lilly stumbled to the bathroom. She came across her roommate, plastic gloves up to her elbows, scrubbing furiously what looked like a wet rag, with a bar of detergent smelling soap. On closer inspection the wet rag, turned out to be a very indignant looking, drowned rat (better known to us as James Potter).

After the rescuing of one bedraggled kitten and the chewing out of one estranged (and germ conscious roommate), Lilly was sitting on her bed, with shivering kitten, wrapped in a white fluffy towel, mewing plaintively. Sighing she started toweling him off, talking to him all the while.

"What are we going to do with you hmm?"

* * *

James was not happy. First off he had had to lap up milk from the floor, Lilly had somehow managed to not transfigure the container. And it wasn't just unhygienic, it was skimmed milk. As if he drank skimmed milk, who drank skimmed milk? Weirdo's that's who, as soon as he changed back he would… 

Hang on.

What if he didn't change back?

Today was Sunday, someone would notice if he was missing today, maybe Evans would notice that he wasn't at breakfast! Maybe she would figure out he was the cat! Maybe…..

James cut off his train of unsolicited thoughts and started licking his fur in a panic. The rest of the morning had been rather uneventful. Apart from almost catching hyperthermia, having to drink skimmed milk and smelling of toilet cleaner, nothing much else had happened.

He was sprawled on Amy's (the germ conscious roommates) pillow, full length, occasionally indulging in a body twist, whilst the girls were at breakfast. Pushing himself up he gave a shake, watched in satisfaction as more hair drifted down, jumped off the bed and cautiously stuck his head out the girls dormitory door. Seeing no one, he softly padded away from the room, tail swishing from side to side.

* * *

The remaining three marauders were sitting in plump armchairs, in a huddle around the crackling fire. James's eyes narrowed, he crept stealthily, eyes on the leg stretched and dangling over the arm rest. He stilled as he neared his prey, his tail swishing softly behind him, assuring him of his balance as he leapt through the air, feet akimbo, claws out-stretched, and latched, hissing and spitting onto his target. 

Sirius did not disappoint. And ear splitting shriek resounded through the common room as his limb was suddenly host to what seemed like dozens of sharp thick pins shredding his precious skin.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

A few more girly _ehem_ sorry, _manly_ screams later the four marauders were back to sitting calmly in front of the fire place, three in chairs, one on the floor and two of said marauders having a death glare match. If the readers would so kindly ignore the rather ridiculous picture presented of Sirius glaring at a kitten, they would be able to hear the following conversation taking place over the head of the fearsome glare-match warriors.

_Look I returned the book to the library_

_So can't you get it tonight Pete? Nick James' cloak, he won't…._

_No! Its not that! I went back today right? To get the reversal spell. But someone's taken out the book!_

Sirius suddenly jumped to attention

_What book?_

Remus took it upon himself to explain.

_The reversal spells for animal transfigurations is in this advanced transfiguration tome which I had but it got returned to the library and now someone's taken it…_

If James Potter had in fact not been turned into a cat, he would have been able to articulate what his three other companions decided to voice.

"Shit."

As it was, he was thinking it very loudly

* * *

_Okay, HELP REQUIRED! Just someone to help me write this, like a beta or something. I'm finding this one a bitch so thank you soooooo much for continuing to stick with this and being patient and sorry about the page breaks but ff is beinga bitch!_

_xxxxxxxx All your reviews are treasured! And thankyou to those who reviewed twice in hopes of encouragement!_


End file.
